Wrothgar (Online)
Wrothgar, also known as the Wrothgarian Mountains, is a region in the province of High Rock in . It borders Stormhaven and Bangkorai. It is available as a DLC which is purchasable from the Crown Store and is focused on a more solo-based player experience. The main quest of Wrothgar will take approximately 25 hours to complete—roughly the same length as 's main quest—and unlike other zones, Wrothgar is available to all levels three and above, with players being level-scaled to the zone. Wrothgar is under the control of King Kurog gro-Orsinium, where the Orsimer are rebuilding and reoccupying the city of Orsinium. South of the city is a patchwork of strongholds and wilderness. Eastern Wrothgar is a mountainous, icy region home to giants, horkers and other creatures. This is where Orsinium is located. Central Wrothgar is a rocky tundra, with a very large waterfall spilling down into the lowlands. Western Wrothgar is a forested temperate region. The followers of the Code of Malacath are distrustful of the Orsimer Kurog gro-Orsinium and his Daggerfall Covenant allies as their ancestors, the Bretons and Redguards, destroyed Orsinium many times throughout history. Simultaneously, King Kurog is sympathetic to a sect of Trinimac worshippers who wish to do away with the Code of Malacath. Locations Settlements *Orsinium *Friendship Gate *Merchant's Gate *Morkul Stronghold Caves, Ruins, and Mines *Coldperch Cavern *Exile's Barrow *Frostbreak Fortress *Graystone Quarry *Paragon's Remembrance *Torug's Arch *Bonerock Cavern *Zthenganaz *Sorrow Dungeons *Argent Mine *Maelstrom Arena *Nikolvara's Kennel *Old Orsinium *Rkindaleft *Thukhozod's Sanctum *Watcher's Hold Group Bosses *The Accursed Nursery *Poacher's Encampment *Unfinished Dolmen *King-Chief's Throne *Nyzchaleft Falls *The Mad Ogre's Altar Landmarks *Aqueduct Rock *Grudge-Rock Falls *Jehanna Docks *Shipwreck Cove *Forlorn Watchtower Crafting locations *Boreal Forge *Morkuldin Forge Wayshrines *Frostbreak Ridge Wayshrine *Great Bay Wayshrine *Merchant's Gate Wayshrine *Morkul Plain Wayshrine *Orsinium Wayshrine *Siege Road Wayshrine *Trader's Road Wayshrine Enemies Humanoids *Roadside Champion *Roadside Brute *Roadside Hunter *Roadside Healer *Giantess *Spriggan *Troll Animals *Echatere *Bear *Mammoth *Giant Spider *Harpy *Durzog Other *Bone Colossus *Dwarven Centurion *Ice Wraith Creatures *Chub Loon *Pocket Mammoth *Rabbit *Squirrel *Fox *Echalette *Butterfly *Giant Scorpion *Horker *Mudcrab Characters *Chief Bazrag *Malacath Priest *Dulphago *Lakhalg - Merchant *Zayaza - Merchant Quests *Invitation to Orsinium *Wrecked Other *6 new Group Bosses *Cave Bear Cub (Pet) *Cave Bear Ridable Mount *Unique harvest nodes that scale to your most advanced unlock type Gallery Screenshots orsiniumeso.jpg|The Orc capital, Orsinium, in Wrothgar WrothgarCity.jpeg|Orsinium Wrothgar Malacath Statue.png Maps Wrothgar in High Rock.png|Location of Wrothgar within High Rock Wrothgar Map 3D.png|3D map of Wrothgar Orsinium in Wrothgar.png|Location of Orsinium within Wrothgar Concept art Orcish Mage Thief Warrior.png|Orcish depictions of the Mage, Thief, and Warrior Wrothgar Concept Art 5.png|The walls of Orsinium Wrothgar Concept Art 4.png|The mountains and valley around Orsinium Wrothgar Concept Art 3.png|A large shrine to Malacath carved into a mountain Wrothgar Concept Art 2.png|Towering trees in Wrothgar Wrothgar Concept Art 1.png|Wrothgarian tundra forest by a river Appearances * * * * (seen in distance, inaccessible) ** es:Wrothgar (Orsinium) ru:Ротгар ja:Wrothgar Category:Online: Regions Category:Online: High Rock Locations